Prima stagione
Questo articolo contiene i riassunti delle puntate della prima stagione di Lost. In aggiunta ai 24 episodi della prima stagione è stato trasmesso uno speciale, "Lost: Il viaggio", per ricapitolare i misteri e le vicissitudini dei naufraghi in attesa della puntata finale. Le date di messa in onda sono riferite all'Italia (FOX). Per vedere le date degli altri paesi vai qui. Vedi anche: Seconda stagione, Terza stagione Temi ricorrenti La Prima stagione è incentrata sui sopravvissuti della sezione centrale e la loro lotta per sopravvivere ed essere salvati. Le tematiche più importanti includono: * Trovare un luogo dove allestire un campo base (si stabiliscono sulla spiaggia vicino al luogo dell'incidente) * Perlustrare l'isola (scoprendo così le grotte e la Roccia Nera) * Il mostro * Cercare di conoscersi e di potersi fidare l'un l'altro (vedi in particolare Kate, Locke, Sawyer e Jin) * Aprire la botola Episodi Prima Stagione 01 "Pilota, prima parte" 02 "Pilota, seconda parte" 03 "Tabula rasa" 04 "La caccia" 05 "Il coniglio bianco" 06 "La casa del Sol Levante" 07 "La falena" 08 "Il truffatore" 09 "Solitudine" 10 "Un figlio" 11 "Inseguimento" 12 "Il mistero della valigietta" 13 "Ragione e sentimento" 14 "Speciale" 15 "Ritorno" 16 "Fuorilegge" 17 "Cambiamenti" 18 "Numberi" 19 "Deus Ex Machina" 20 "Non nuocere" '--' "Lost: Il viaggio" 21 "Il bene superiore" 22 "In fuga" 23 "Esodo, prima parte" 24 "Esodo, parte seconda" (Puntata finale di 2 ore) Pilota, prima parte *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 25 Marzo 2005 *Scritto da:Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof *Diretto da:J.J. Abrams Jack Shephard si risveglia in mezzo ad un canneto e poi ne esce per scoprire che il suo aereo è precipitato su una spiaggia di un'isola tropicale. Lui e gli altri sopravvissuti attendono i soccorsi ma nel frattempo sentono dei suoni anomali e frastornanti provenire dalla giungla adiacente al loro campo base. Guest star: Fredric Lehne è lo sceriffo Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell è Rose, Kimberley Joseph è una delle hostess, Jon Dixon è uno steward, Michelle Arthur è una delle hostess, Dale Radomski è l'uomo del laccio emostatico, Geoff Heise è un uomo e Barbara Vidinha è una donna. Pilota, seconda parte *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 25 Marzo 2005 *Scritto da:Jeffrey Lieber, J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof *Diretto da:J.J. Abrams Il rinvenimento di una radio tra i rottami dell'aereo e la speranza di essere salvati entro pochi giorni danno speranza ai naufraghi. E i misteri dell'isola continuano a confonderli: la scoperta di un paio di manette, di una pistola e di un animale che non potrebbe vivere in un clima tropicale. Guest star: Fredric Lehne è lo sceriffo Edward Mars, L. Scott Caldwell è Rose, Kimberley Joseph è una delle hostess, Jon Dixon è uno steward e Michelle Arthur è una delle hostess. Tabula rasa *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 29 Marzo 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Kate *Scritto da: Damon Lindelof *Diretto da: Jack Bender Jack e Hurley scoprono uno scabroso segreto di Kate mentre la vita dello sceriffo è appesa ad un filo. Nel frattempo Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone e Shannon non sanno se rivelare i fatti misteriosi che hanno scoperto sull'isola temendo che, parlandone, scoppierebbe il panico tra gli altri sopravvissuti. Inoltre la affinità che sembra essere nata tra Locke e Walt disturba Michael. Guest star: Fredric Lehne è lo sceriffo e Nick Tate è Ray Mullen. La caccia *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 5 Aprile 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Locke *Scritto da: David Fury *Diretto da: Jack Bender I sopravvissuti vengono svegliati all'improvviso nel cuore della notte a causa di una bestia selvatica che fa irruzione nell'accampamento. Kate e Michael si uniscono al misterioso Locke per andare a cercare del cibo e viene rivelato uno scioccante segreto sul passato di Locke. Nel frattempo, molti naufraghi sono scandalizzati dal piano di Jack di bruciare i cadaveri ancora intrappolati tra i rottami dell'aereo e inoltre Jack vede qualcuno nella giungla che non sarebbe dovuto essere sull'aereo. Guest star: L. Scott Caldwell è Rose, John Simon Jones è l'agente dell'agenzia di viaggi, Billy Ray Gallion è Randy e Stephen J. Rafferty è Warren. Il coniglio bianco *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 12 Aprile 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jack *Scritto da: Christian Taylor *Diretto da: Kevin Hooks Jack sta iniziando a delirare a causa della mancanza di sonno e inizia a rivivere igli infausti eventi che lo hanno portato in Australia e, di conseguenza, sull'isola. Intanto, Boone rischia di annegare a causa di una corrente insidiosa, la ragazza incinta, Claire, ha un problema di salute e un ladro ha rubato le ultime bottiglie di acqua potabile rimasta. Guest star: John Terry è Dr. Christian Shephard, Veronica Hamel è Margo Shephard, Sev Palmer è Meathead, Andy Trask è il direttore dell'albergo, Meilinda Soerjoko è Chrissy, Geoff Heise è un Dottore e John O'Hara è Jack da bambino. La casa del Sol Levante *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 19 Aprile 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sun *Scritto da: Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Diretto da: Michael Zinberg Walt e gli altri naufraghi restano scioccati quando Michael viene aggredito brutalmente ma solo Jin, che non parla un aparola d'inglese, e Sun conoscono la verità sull'episodio. Nel frattempo Kate, Jack Sawyer e Sayid discutono su dove i sopravvissuti debbano piantare il campo base -- sulla spiaggia, dove è più probabile che siano avvistati dai soccorsi, o in una valle molto all'interno dell'isola dove abbonda l'acqua; e Locke scopre un segreto su Charlie. Guest star: Sora Jung è un arredatrice. La falena *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 26 Aprile 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Charlie *Scritto da: Jennifer Johnson e Paul Dini *Diretto da: Jack Bender Charlie comincia un doloroso periodo di astinenza dalla droga, aiutato inaspettatamente da Locke, il vero motivo per cui iuta il ragazzo rimane però un mistero. Nel frattempo, i sopravvissuti tentano disperatamente di trovare e liberare Jack quando rimane intrappolato all'interno di una caverna franata e inoltre qualcuno potrebbe aver sabotato il piano di Sayid, Kate e Boone di trovare la sorgente di trasmissione del messaggio in francese. Guest star: Neil Hopkins è Liam Pace, Christian Bowman è Steve Jenkins, Dustin Watchman è Scott Jackson e Glenn Cannon nella parte di un prete. Il truffatore *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 3 Maggio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sawyer *Scritto da: Damon Lindelof *Diretto da: Tucker Gates Poiché Shannon soffre di un violento attacco d'asma, Jack e Sayid capiscono che le cattive maniere potrebbero essere l'unico modo per convincere Sawyer, sospettato di aver trafugato i medicinali dai rottami dell'aereo, a restituire gli inalatori necessari alla ragazza. intanto, Sun non sa se decidere di obbedire all'ordine del marito Jin di tenersi alla larga dagli affari degli altri sopravvissuti e Kate scopre alcuni scioccanti segreti sulla vita di Sawyer. Guest star: Kristin Richardson è Jessica, Michael DeLuise è David, Billy Mayo è Kilo e Jim Woitas nella parte del figlio di Jessica e David. Solitudine *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 10 Maggio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sayid *Scritto da: David Fury *Diretto da: Greg Yaitanes La vita Sayid è messa in grave pericolo dopo esser incappato sulla fonte della trasmissione del segnale radio francese. after he stumbles upon the source of the mysterious French transmission. Nel frattempo, Hurley mette in atto un buffo progetto per rendere l'isola un po' più civilizzata - e ciò sembra funzionare. Guest star: Mira Furlan è Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother è Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel è Nadia, Navid Negahban è Omar, Scott Paulin è Sullivan e Xavier Alaniz nella parte di Falah. Un figlio *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 17 Maggio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Claire *Scritto da: Lynn E. Litt *Diretto da: Marita Grabiak Jack, Kate e Charlie si chiedono se i frequenti incubi di Claire possano minacciare la vita della ragazza e quella del suo bambino non ancora nato e uno dei sopravvissuti che era scomoparso torna con terrificanti notizie su ciò che si nasconde aldilà delle montagne. Guest star: William Mapother è Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson è Richard Malkin, Keir O'Donnell è Thomas, Lisa Fraser è Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield è Mr. Slavitt e Jenny Chang nella parte di Rachel. Inseguimento *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 24 Maggio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jack *Scritto da: Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Diretto da: Stephen Williams I sopravvissuti si chiedono perché Charlie e la ragazza incinta Claire siano stati rapiti - e da chi - e un gruppo va alla loro ricerca all'interno della giungla insidiosa per trovarli e salvarli. Intanto, alcuni demoni interiori,nati dall'improvvisa resurrezzione del padre, sconvolgono Jack, e Boone e Locke scoprono un altro mistero dell'isola. Guest star: John Terry è Dr. Christian Shephard, William Mapother è Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya è Andrea, Matt Moore è il marito di Andrea, Mark Stitham è il neurochirurgo e Michael Adamshick nella parte dell' anestesista. Il mistero della valigetta *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 31 Maggio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Kate *Scritto da: Damon Lindelof e Jennifer Johnson *Diretto da: Jack Bender Jack, Kate e Sawyer lottano per il possesso di una valigetta di metallo chiusa a chiave che è stata appena ritrovata che potrebbe contenere indizi sul misterioso passato di Kate. Nel frattempo, Sayid chiede ad una riluttante Shannon di tradurre gli appunti che ha rubato alla donna francese, l'alta marea minaccia di sommergere la fusoliera e l'intero campo base, e Rose insieme ad un Charlie molto triste cercano la soluzione alla misteriosa scomparsa di Claire. Guest star: L. Scott Caldwell è Rose, Tim Halligan è Mark Hutton, Victor Browne è Jason, Michael M. Vendrell è un camionista, Achilles Gacis è Six Foot Five, e Dezmond Gilla nella parte del tizio con il berretto da baseball. Ragione e sentimento *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 7 Giugno 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Boone *Scritto da: Carlton Cuse e Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Diretto da: Rod Holcomb Quando Locke viene a sapere che Boone vuole rivelare il loro "segreto" a Shannon, la vita di Shannonviene improvvisamente messa in pericolo e la scioccante verità sul suo passato con Boone è svelata. Intanto, Kate è incuriosita dal misterioso comportamento di Sun, e un Hurley molto affamato deve restituire un favore a Jin. Guest star: Charles Mesure è Bryan, Kelly Rice è Nicole e Adam Leadbeater nella parte di Malcolm. Speciale *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 14 Giugno 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Michael *Scritto da: David Fury *Diretto da: Greg Yaitanes Violence ensues and a mysterious island beast makes a re-appearance when Michael and Locke clash over Walt's upbringing. Meanwhile, Charlie is tempted to read the missing Claire's diary, and Sayid enlists Shannon to help decipher the French woman's map. Guest star: Tamara Taylor è Susan Lloyd-Porter, David Starzyk è Brian Porter, Monica Garcia è un' infermiera e Natasha Goss nella parte di Dagne. Ritorno *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 21 Giugno 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Charlie *Scritto da: Damon Lindelof *Diretto da: Kevin Hooks Quando Claire ricompare senza alcun ricordo precedente al dannato volo 815, Jack e Locke decidono un piano per difenderla dal suo rapitore, il misterioso Ethan Rom, il quale minaccia di uccidere tutti gli altri naufraghi uno ad uno fino a che Claire non fosse ritornata da lui. Guest star: Sally Strecker è Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock è Francis Heatherton, William Mapother è Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson è Tommy e Eric Griffith è il ricettatore. Fuorilegge *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 21 Giugno 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sawyer *Scritto da: Drew Goddard *Diretto da: Jack Bender Kate e Sawyer si rivelano oscuri segreti sulla propria vita mentre danno la caccia ad un cinghiale selvatico che Sawyer è intenzionato ad uccidere. Nel frattempo, Hurley e Sayid temono che Charlie non sia più lo stesso da quando è atato così vicino alla morte e una scioccante connessione tra Sawyer e Jack viene rivelata. Guest star: Robert Patrick è Hibbs, John Terry è Dr. Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry è Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan è Laurence, Susse Budde è Brooke Ford, Brittany Perrineau è Mary Jo, Alex Mason è un barista e Gordon Hardie nella parte di Sawyer da bambino. Cambiamenti *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 28 Giugno 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jin *Scritto da: Javier Grillo-Marxuach e Leonard Dick *Diretto da: Tucker Gates Quando la zattera costruita dai naufraghi prende improvvisamente fuoco, Michael è convinto che il responsabile del sabotaggio sia Jin e ciò non fa che alimentare la rivalità tra i due. Nel frattempo, Sun sciocca i suoi compagni d'avventura con una sorprendente rivelazione e Boone mette in guardia Sayid da Shannon. Guest star: Byron Chung è Mr. Paik, John Shin è Mr. Kwon, Joey Yu è Byung Han, Chil Kong è White Suit, Angelica Perreira è Miss Han, Kiya Lee è Mrs. Han, Tess Young è il Best Friend e John Choi nella parte del Butler. Numberi *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 28 Giugno 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Hurley *Scritto da: David Fury e Brent Fletcher *Diretto da: Daniel Attias Poiché Hurley diventa ossessionato dalla donna francese va nella giungla a cercarla, Jack, Sayid e Charlie non possono far altro che seguirlo. Intanto, Locke chiede a Claire di aiutarlo a costruire un misterioso oggetto. Guest star: Mira Furlan è Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst è Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini è Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco è Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta è Leonard Simms, Dann Seki è Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna è Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao è Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis è Orderly, Brittany Perrineau è Mary Jo, Maya Pruett è Nurse, Joy Minaai è Reporter e Michael Adamshick nella parte del Lottery Official. Deus Ex Machina *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 5 Luglio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Locke *Scritto da: Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *Diretto da: Robert Mandel Locke inizia ad avere dei problemi fisici mentre lui e Boone cercano di trovare un modo per aprire la botola; Jack è riluttante nell'aiutare Sawyer che soffre di lancinanti mal di testa. Guest star: Kevin Tighe è Anthony Cooper, Swoosie Kurtz è Emily Locke, George O'Hanlon è Eddie, Lawrence Mandley è Frainey, Tyler Burns Laudowicz è un Kid e Julie Ow nella parte di un' Nurse. Non nuocere *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 5 Luglio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jack *Scritto da: Janet Tamaro *Diretto da: Stephen Williams Claire va in travaglio e Charlie, non sapendo che fare, va nel panico. Intanto Locke è scomparso, Jack si occupa di uno dei sopravvissuti gravemente ferito e Sayid si presenta a Shannon con una romantica sorpresa. Guest star: John Terry è Dr. Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen è Sarah Shephard, Zack Ward è Marc Silverman, John Tilton è Tux Shop Owner e Clarence Logan nella parte di un Minister. Lost: Il viaggio Video composto dai flashback dei personaggi principali in cui si vede dove fossero e cosa facessero prima dell'incidente aereo, uno sguardo all'isola stessa e un'anteprima della puntata finale. Il bene superiore *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 12 Luglio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Sayid *Scritto da: Leonard Dick *Diretto da: David Grossman Dopo aver seppellito uno di loro, gli animi si scaldano e i sopravvissuti iniziano a sospettare uno dell'altro -- e un personaggio poco simpatico riesce a riscattarsi. Intanto, Claire e Charlie cercano di far calmare il neonato. Guest star: Donnie Keshawarz è Essam Tasir, Jenny Gago è l'agente Melissa Cole, Dariush Kashani è Haddad, David Patterson è l'agente Robbie Hewitt, Warren Kundis è Imam e Ali Shaheed Amini nella parte di Yusef. In fuga *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 12 Luglio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Kate *Scritto da: Javier Grillo-Marxuach *Diretto da: Tucker Gates Jack sospetta un gioco sleale quando Michael accusa forti malori mentre sta costruendo la zattera. Nel frattempo un segreto del passato di Kateviene rivelato, la misteriosa botola viene mostrata ad alcuni sopravvissuti e Walt dà a Lockeun avvertimento. Guest star: Mackenzie Astin è Tom Brennan, Beth Broderick è Diane Janssen, Daniel Roebuck è Leslie Arzt, Anosh Yaqoob è Sanjay, Tamara Lynch è un' Nurse, Scott Rogers è Wheeler, Skye McCole Bartusiak è Kate da bambina e Carter Jenkins nella parte di Tom da bambino. Esodo, prima parte *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 19 Luglio 2005 *'Episodio incentrato su:' Walt, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Sun, Shannon *Scritto da: Carlton Cuse e Damon Lindelof *Diretto da: Jack Bender La francese -- Danielle Rousseau -- spaventa i naufraghi mettendoli in guardia dall'imminente arrivo degli "Altri". Intanto, Michael e Jin preparano la partenza della zattera. Guest star: Mira Furlan è Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne è lo sceriffo Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck è Leslie Arzt, Michelle Rodriguez è Ana-Lucia Cortez, Robert Frederick è Jeff, Wendy Braun è Gina, Christian Bowman è Steve Jenkins, Chard Hayward è Aussie Official, Kevin E. West è Detective Calderwood e Mark "Ruz" Rusden nella parte del Airport Cop. Esodo, parte seconda *'Data di messa in onda (FOX):' 19 Luglio 2005. La seconda e la terza parte dell'episodio Esodo sono andati in onda uno dietro l'altro senza discontinuità quindi viene riassunto come se fosse un solo episodio. *'Episodio incentrato su:' Jin, Charlie, Sayid, Michael, Hurley, Locke *Scritto da: Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse *Diretto da: Jack Bender I sopravvissuti che sono partiti con la zattera vengono intercettati in mare da qualcosa di assolutamente inaspettato. Nel frattempo, coloro che sono rimasti sull'isola provano ad aprire botola, e una spedizione diretta al campo potrebbe costituire una minaccia per il neonato di Claire. Guest star: Mira Furlan è Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne è lo sceriffo Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck è Leslie Arzt, M.C. Gainey è l'uomo con la barba, John Walcutt è il tizio con la camicia hawaiana, Robert Frederick è Jeff, Wendy Braun è Gina, Mark "Ruz" Rusden è Airport Cop, Suzanne Turner è Ticket Agent, Mary Ann Teheny è Jenna, Michelle Arthur è Michelle, Jon Dixon è JD, Terasa Livingstone è Lily, Glenn Cannon è l'uomo sul cart e Mark "Kiwi" Kalaugher nella parte di un Security Agent. Vedi anche * Lost: Cofanetto DVD Stagione 1 * Sceneggiature (inglese)